Angelic Angelica
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Again, not my story, but one of Bryan Runyon that I'm posting for him. Angelica gets a personality change.


Angelic Angelica.

"Angelica, quit it." Susie told her blonde friend for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Dumb baby toys." The Pickles girl frowned before dropping some building blocks.

Angelica had been bossing the babies around at her uncles' place, as usual, only for Susie to step in, again.

"Y'know, sometimes, I wish you were like me." Susie frowned back.

"Yeah, right." Angelica crossed her arms and turned back. "That will be the day, Carmichael."

Angelica started to leave, when she tripped on a loose skate and fell, her head hitting the floor. Scared and more than a bit concerned, Susie and the babies rushed over.

"You okay?" Susie asked Angelica once she started recovering conscience.

"Ugh, what?" A dizzy Angelica asked before her sight finally cleared and she could get a good look around her, smiling immediately. "Awww. Hi, you adorable babies."

"Huh?", Tommy asked, as puzzled as everyone else.

"Angelica, is that you?", Chuckie got a bit closer to her and poked the girl's head a few times.

"Of course it is, silly.", She said, hugging him. Chuckie got a nervous smile but, as he soon found out, he liked the hug, so didn't try to break free.

Susie wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, until she saw the lump on Angelica's head.

_'Ouch, that bump on the head must've made her nice, just like I wanted._' Susie thought. _'I always thought it only happened on television and movies. Well... this can't be that bad, right?'_

A while later, Angelica, along with Susie, was playing with the babies, and for once the blonde wasn't being bossy or nasty.

"I like this new Angelica", Kimi told the others.

"Yeah. Now she can't push us around anymore." Phil said.

Angelica was now having so much fun she offered to help take care of the babies, something usually only Susie volunteered to do.

"Sure, we'd like that." Lil told the big girls, the other babies agreeing with her.

* * *

Susie and Angelica helped Didi take care of the babies. The woman was pleasently surprised at having two little assistants, especially since Dil, being the youngest, could be a handful, so she could focus on him while the girls attended the other kids.

Susie got Tommy a bottle, and then both she and Angelica fed Phil and Lil, and had to get cleaned up after the twins made a mess.

Susie got Chuckie to sleep by singing to him, while Angelica got Kimi changed, something not too easy since Kimi was ticklish.

"Hold still." Angelica told her in a kind yet firm tone.

Susie got back from putting Chuckie down for a nap, and helped out with the baby powder and oil.

"There.", Angelica said after getting Kimi's fresh diaper on.

"Thanks." Kimi said. "Sorry I moved so much, but I had tickles."

The girls then rocked Phil and Lil to sleep, while Kimi and Tommy played with blocks.

Later, Angelica changed Tommy's dirty diaper, with Susie's help since Tommy wouldn't stop moving; the kid, obviously, still wasn't too fond on the idea of his cousin changing his diaper, but Angelica did a good job. Later, she gave him some warm milk and then tucked him in.

Susie liked how this was going. She wished Angelica could always be like this.

The girls got Phil and Lil changed later. Obviously, the twins would be a bit harder to handle than the other kids.

"C'mon, stay still." Angelica told Lil; the little DeVille giggled and moved around.

"Lil, I'm serious."

"Sorry; I like to move when my Mommy changes my diaper; it's more funnier that way."

Angelica had to put a pacifier in her mouth until she was finished.

After the babies had been put down for a nap, Angelica thought it was okay for her and Susie to play something. She went for some toys, but tripped on a block, and went flying, hitting her head again.

Susie, who saw the whole thing, ran over.

"Carmichael, what are you doing?" Angelica asked as Susie poked her.

"You're okay?"

"Duh. Where are those dumb babies? I don't know why my head hurts, but I'm sure it's their fault." Angelica frowned.

"Great, just great, you're back to your old self; yay."Susie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked, puzzled.

Susie then explained what had happened; Angelica, of course, had a hard time believing her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, at least now I'm okay again. Ungh, I can't imagine myself acting like that." Angelica then went to the kitchen for some milk and cookies for herself.

_'Back to the old drawing board._' Susie thought as she followed Angelica. Unknown to Susie, Angelica had a sly smirk and thinking something as well.

_'Heh, I admit it was fun to play Nice Girl for a while... still, guess I'll stay the same. It's a lot easier.' _Angelica grinned before rubbing her head, _'And not as painful. Ouch.'_

**The End.**


End file.
